The Shadow Rising/Chapter 17
Thom is using his skills to raise spirits in the Stone following the Trolloc attack. He is also planting rumors about the High Lords that may disrupt any plans they have to work against Rand. He returns to his room to find Moiraine looking through his things, including some of the plots he has been working on for Rand. He surprises himself by thinking she is attractive. Moiraine channels to remove his weariness from the long night. Moiraine comments that the High Lord Carleon was accidentally shot by Tedosian, to which Thom claims ignorance. Tedosian fell ill shortly after but his "devoted" wife is looking after him. Moiraine finally reveals that she knows his reputation from when he was the Court Bard to Morgase (and secretly the assassin the Gray Fox) and how well he played the Game of Houses. She also implies that he was responsible for Taringail's death. Thom's reply shows he is just as knowledgeable of Moiraine's background as a noble in Cairhien and relative of the former king. Moiraine finally gets to the point and asks Thom to go with Elayne and Nynaeve to Tanchico. Thom is reluctant so Moiraine adds that she will reveal the red sisters that were involved in gentling Owyn without following White Tower Law. Thom is torn about going since he does not want to leave Rand to Moiraine's manipulations but he finally decides to help Elayne. Laras, the head cook for the White Tower, is teaching Min how to be a proper but also a lively young woman. She is working on her embroidery when Gawyn and Galad come by to visit. Min hates her guise as Elmindreda except for the pretty dresses. Gawyn is concerned that Galad is considering joining the Whitecloaks and hopes Min will dissuade him. The role Min plays though won't allow her to have a serious conversation on a topic like that. Logain appears accompanied by an accepted and Min has a new viewing: * a flaring halo around his head, radiant in gold and blue. The halo shouted of glory and power for Logain. Min is not sure how that could come about to someone who has been gentled, but her viewings always come true. As she leaves to tell the Amyrlin of what she saw, Gawyn accompanies her. She lets her anger out at him since he was close to ruining her alibi with his questions. She reaches the Amyrlin's study where Siuan is with Leane looking at messages. Min tells them of the new viewing of Logain and when pressed by Siuan admits she really wants permission to leave the Tower and go to Rand in Tear. While she is there new messages arrive. Mazrim Taim has escaped. The other message is from Moiraine saying that Rand has Callandor and so has fulfilled the prophecy. She can now move forward openly with plans to guide the Dragon Reborn. Sahra is working on a farm and does not understand why she was sent here, away from her studies as an Apprentice. An Aes Sedai arrives and asks her about her meeting with Elmindreda. Sahra says she really doesn't know anything until pain wracks her body. The Aes Sedai wishes to know everything that happened. When the Aes Sedai is finished interrogating Sahra, she kills her. Characters * Thom Merrilin * Moiraine * Min * Laras * Gawyn * Galad * Logain * Siuan * Leane * Sahra Covenry Referenced * Rand * Carleon * Tedosian * Morgase * Taringail Damodred * Laman Damodred * Elayne * Nynaeve * Owyn Merrilin * Sheriam * Coulin * Mazrim Taim * Moria Elward Farmer * Lothair Mantelar * Egwene * Darvan Ficticious suitor of Min * Goemal Ficticious suitor of Min * Valda * Tenobia * Guaire Amalasan Places * Stone of Tear * White Tower Referenced * Andor * Caemlyn * Tanchico * Tar Valon * Tarabon * Tear * Ghealdan * Cairhien * Borderlands * Arad Doman * Saldaea * Maradon * Blight * Shienar * Maule * Denhuir * Black Hills Items Referenced * Callandor Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.